Firey Flames
by joseph33759
Summary: Plains of fire that burn the skies, what is Naruto's fate? Is it to fight or is it to flee? Naruto/Yugito fanfic yes another one by me, rating may go up. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. It Begins

Yes I know a new story sorry I just couldn't help it

* * *

Title: Firey Flames

Pairing: Naruto/Yugito

Genre: Romance/angst(future)/adventure

_Plains of fire that burn the skies, what is your fate? Is it to fight or is it to flee? Dare to stand and fight for to flee is doom in most. Dare to Flee, to live to fight another day is harsh when you can't fight at all. The light of a flame is equal to life in the frigid weather, but it is death on the open plains, shall you be a flame in the cold? Or a fire that burns the plains?_

That was a question asked to Naruto one night before he went off on a solo mission to stop Kumo from attacking them, sounded simple but it was way more then that, it was a seer talking to him, and Naruto though usually held in the dark, revered the seers for their holiness and their ability to see beyond his prisoner, the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youki, The Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Lord of all Demons, in answer Naruto didn't hesitate, "I chose both caue while I don't want to fight I will fight, and I won't flee! Fire is a source of life but everyone here is crazy I hold the elemental god of fire(1), and they still want me banished!" the seer smiled at Naruto

"You are blessed Naruto, blessed and cursed, good luck on your mission, and do not folly if your heart tells you to stop then stop" said the seer before he walked away much to the surprise of the villagers whom hated Naruto

---

In the woods after a long and difficult battle which neither had won, a man sat in the middle of a clearing where you could tell he was freezing till his companion of sorts started up the camp fire

"Why is it you never seem to attack me and yet you always seem to be the first one to strike?" asked the woman or more like a girl and the man a boy as neither were older then 16, one was 16 the other 15 but both shinobi of different villages

"Well I was on the defensive and you attack most of the time and I block and attacked you, Yugito-chan" said the boy and the girl, Yugito, blushed at the added suffix

"I told you to stop calling me that Naruto" said Yugito still blushing slightly, it mde no sense to her he was the enemy and yet unless they met in battle and they had to fight neither could bring themselves to hurt the other. Why?

Naruto smiled, "Not until you and your village stops attacking Konoha" he stated smiling still

"Then maybe we won't, cause I like you calling me that" said Yugito confusing the boy

"But you just asked me to stop calling you that" said Naruto and Yugito smiled

"Yeah, cause it is weird to call your enemy -chan, or -kun" said Yugito and Naruto stifled a chuckled

"That didn't stop you last night" he said before his mind caught up to his mouth and he blushed a deep red as did Yugito as she remember that night so heated so full of passion, and felt so right and yet seemed so wrong at the same time.

"Th-that did-didn't h-happen!?" stuttered the flustered kunoichi and despite the situation Naruto laughed which in turn caused Yugito to laugh

---

Meanwhile as the two talked and recovered from their daily battle, a few people watched them unknowingly to both of them

_'Orochimaru-sama will be happy to know of this'_ thought Kabuto as he left the area without a sound

_'Pein-sama will need to know of this'_ thought the plant-like shinobi of the Akasuki as he left the area without a sound

_'Tsunade-sama won't be happy about this'_ thought Sakura as she left the area without a sound

_'Raikage-sama will be most pleased about this, or most upset'_ thought the vessel of the six-tail as he left the area without a sound

---

"It sure did, and I should know cause you left me a note the next morning telling me you were sorry that you let Nibi take control, and I know damn well it was you cause neither I nor Kyuubi felt any demonic chakra last night, or else he would have taken over" said Naruto before taking a deep breath and sighing

"OK fine... It did happen, and it felt so good" admitted Yugito much to Naruto's both dismay and happiness(2)

"I'm glad" he admitted though he blushed heavily the whole time

"Good, cause maybe if you stop annoying me there can be a repeat some other time" said Yugito winking seductively causing NAruto to get a nose bleed whether he wanted to think clean thoughts or not.

* * *

Yes I know it seems they are moving fast but in battle your hormones start to go haywire meaning you either fight, or you end up with enough kids to re-populate a town please Review I can't get better till I know my mistakes, also flames(not constructive criticism) will be returned to the flamer

1. Inari is the lord of foxes however Kyuubi is the god of fire

2. Think about it he is the anti-pervert and a guy of course he is going to be happy that he made her feel good, but he is also going to feel like the very thing he is against for feeling good about that*


	2. Your lover? Or your village?

Chapter two: Choose Naruto/Yugito, your lover or your village

---

Naruto:

When Naruto returned home he was greeted by the ANBU having a bad feeling about this he sighed

"Whatever it is I didn't do it" he said truthfully not knowing they were there to take him to Tsunade to have her choose whether or not to arrest him or kill him

"Look kid you have to come with us now" said the ANBU in a bear mask and Naruto smirked

"One I don't have to do shit, two you are in my way I have a mission report to deliver" said Naruto ad the ANBU surrounded him, "Why is it the ANBU always gets idiots to join them?" he asked before he started to draw a kunai

"Listen kid, you have to come with us to see Tsunade, and we rather not-" started the ANBU with the bear mask again and Naruto sighed before putting the kunai back

"Why didn't you just say so? I have to go there anyway to deliever my mission report" said Naruto as he startefd to walk to the hokage tower closely followed by the ANBU

---

Yugito:

As Yugito started to enter the village gates she had a bad feeling about something she didn't know what but she didn't want to find out

"Ah hello Yugito-san" said a VOLT(A/N: Kumogakure ANBU) member, "Did you enjoy your time with your friend?" she asked before grabbing Yugito's hair and pulling it, "Listen bitch, if I find out you revealed any of our village secrets to that Konoha piece of shit I'll kill you myself" said the VOLT member only to be stabbed in the chest by Yugito's kunai, "How-?" she started

"One, Shoushi, I did enjoy my time with him thanks" said Yugito with a slight sarcasm at the end, "Two I'm more of a cat not a dog, three he's more like me then anyone else in this village, you treat the six-tailed vessel like he's a king, but me? You all treat me like shit! Oh yeah and Four, You're arleady dead so how can you kill me?" asked Yugito before she yanked the Kunai up cutting through the VOLT member's heart and lungs(where they connect)

---

Naruto:

"Naruto, Sakura told me she saw you with a Kumo kunoichi, and that you admit to sleeping with her, care to explain?" asked Tsunade and Naruto just shrugged

"No Baa-chan, and I'm leaving it at that" he said as he turned to leave only to meet the ANBU barring the door

"Damn it Naruto! You need to choose! Her? Or your village!" said Tsunade and Naruto sighed

"I choose..."

---

Yugito:

"Yugito, Yugito, Yugito..." said the Raikage as she paced in front of her desk in front of Yugito

"Yes?" asked Yugito

"What am I going to do with you, according to Masao, you've been sleeping with the enemy" said the Raikage and Yugito ground her teeth in frustration

_'I should have guessed that Shoushi would have known only after the Raikage'_ thought Yugito as she slowly got into a fighting stance, "I'm guessing you want me to choose huh? Between him and this village? Well I choose..."

---

Well this one was a bit bloody with Yugito but then again what do you expect? lol Read and Review please I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you need me to explain anything let me know also the reason for the short chapters is that I kinda loose interest in a story if I am writing long chapters*


	3. My choice

Chapter three: My choice?

---

Naruto:

"I choose... HER!" said Naruto as he suddenly let loose a barrage of kunai in all directions before disappearing and reappearing with a yellow flash behind Tsunade, "You should have told me about my parents earlier maybe then you could have protected your 'future hokage' from leaving" he said angrily before knocking her forward(1) and escaping through the window

---

Yugito:

"I choose... HIM!" said Yugito as she started to draw on Nibi's chakra

_**"So I get to destroy this useless village, yes?"**_asked Nibi

_"No, not yet, we'd need Naruto-kun first"_ said Yugito as she blasted away a VOLT member and fled(2)

---

Naruto:

"Naruto! Why did you attack Tsunade-sa-COUGH" said Sakura till she was punched straight in the gut causing her to cough up blood

"Sakura you betrayed me... You couldn't keep that little mouth of yours shut at least until you talked to me about it!" said Naruto angry as Kyuubi's chakra started to seep out and he dodged the wooden dragons that attacked him, "Nice try Yamato-taicho" said Naruto before he threw a kunia with an explosive tag on it, "But I'm better" he said as the tag exploded sending the ANBU member face first into Naruto's kick with no way to dodge

"Naruto why are you attacking Yamato and Sakura?" asked Kakashi as he read his book

"Simple Sakura betrayed me, and Yamato interfered" said Naruto as the red chakra formed the Fox Cloak

"How did Sakura betray you?" asked Kakashi now looking up from that accursed book

"She decided to tell Tsunade that I was giving secrets to a Kumo shinobi" said Naruto and Sakura hung her head

"And you didn't get Naruto's side?" asked Kakashi now turning to Sakura now convinced that Naruto had a valid point

"No, Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura and Kakashi sighed

"Naruto, why would she say something like that?" asked Kakashi though he knew the answer, he had known about Naruto's and the kumo kunoichi's escapades for a while now

"Because, I-ah... I was with a Kumo kunoichi and we weren't fighting but she is a Jinchiriki! you know what sort of damage we would have caused!?" asked Naruto turning his gaze to Sakura, "There would be nothing left!" he exclaimed

"Sakura next time get all the information before you jump to conclusions and Naruto you have about five minutes before that ANBU squad gets here you best get on your way and go save her" said Kakashi with an eye smile

---

Yugito:

_**"Kitten why won't you let me fight?"**_ asked Nibi and Yugito growled slightly

_"Because you bag of fur, we need to escape if we're to survive, you know that the six-tail vessel is here!"_ said Yugito and Nibi sighed and agreed before lending more chakra to the girl and Yugito took a large leap over the village wall

---

Naruto:

"I need to get to her" said Naruto to himself as he jumped over the village wall with a little help from Kyuubi

"HALT!" said the chuunin guarding the gates but before they could give pursuit he was long gone

---

Yugito:

Nearing the border Yugito felt a sense of dread as she approached the border patrol, it seemed that the Raikage expected her to flee and had send her son to stop her and now she was doomed...

---

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu(Shadow clone jutsu)!" said Naruto as suddenly as he appeared onto the scene, "I doubt you are training so I guess she made the same choice as me" said Naruto(2)

"Any you are? asked the vessel of the sixtail and Naruto smirked

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto(Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze), vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youki" said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance

"Impossible the Yondiame had no children" and Naruto laughed

"I am his child, or else how do you explain the 'return of the yellow flash'?" asked Naruto as he tossed a kunai at the six-tail container whom dodged

"You need to work on your aim boy" he said and Naruto smirked

"Really? Look" answered Naruto making the jinchuriki look and the six tailed jinchuriki's eyes went wide as he suddenly felt a punch to his gut

"RASENGAN!!" said Naruto as the sphere was drove into the seal of the six tail weakening it's hold

_**"Hey brat guess what? I can get FREE! All thanks to the boy, I guess I'll let him and that feline's container live as thanks!"**_ said the six-tailed weasel as he started to pound at the cracking gate of his prison

"You fool! Rokubi is about to escape! All thanks to you!" said the six-tailed container and Naruto nodded

"I know, I weakened the seal, however I can strengthen it again if you swear on your ninja way that you will not chase her or I down" said Naruto and the man snorted

"Oh so you can get strong enough to destroy us? Uzumaki Naruto, I've heard of you, didn't you want to be hokage? You can't do that if you are hated by your village!" said the man before he suddenly was kicked by Yugito who heard the jab at HER Naruto-kun's dream

"You will not insult him, or his dream" said Yugito angrily much to the surprise of everyone there even Naruto who did not expect that reaction from her, defend him yeah sure, but do that...

---

Well that was quickly written, review please, also thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm planning a second book to go with this one later on but I don't know, let me know what you think bye

1. When someone is shocked enough they loose even their muscle memory skills so she was in shock

2. Tsunade gave the order that Naruto would be given Hermit status for a few years only because she felt guilty for lieing to him all these years*


	4. Freedom

Chapter four: Freedom

Naruto just watched as Yugito continued to kick the downed six-tailed jinchuriki till said jinchuriki grabbed her foot causing her to fall as he had pulled her leg

**"**_**Nice try bitch**_**,**_** but you won't leave with this bastard!**_**"** said the six tailed jinchuriki as he forces the weasle to give him it's youki even though that would make it easier for it to escape

"You lose, Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Itachi" said a odd voice one neither male nor female

**"**_**Traitor!**_**"** said the six tailed demon as a red-headed masked(A/N: not an ANBU mask more like one of the masks from Kiba(I do not own the series Kiba)) shinobi bearing the Kumo Hai-ate walked up a blade in hand

"Traitor? I think not, Yugito-chan is the one I swore alligence to an if she is not of Kumogakure, neither am I" said the shinobi as he walked up to the jinchuriki and stabbed him in the chest, "Threats to Yugito-chan are some I can not accept" he said before turning to Naruto, "I am in your debt for giving Yugito-chan happiness in my stead, all I could do was have Kumo allow her to have her emotions" said the unknown shinobi as he moved to remove his mask.

"Why is it," started Naruto as he drew a kunia just incase, "Why is it that everyone hates us Jinchuriki? I who hold the God of Fire, Yugito-chan who holds Shinigami's pet, and that Ji-san(old man) who held the God of Poisons?" said Naruto and the masked shinobi smiled behind his mask

"All of you, are part of the same plan to release the Juubi, the ten-tailed beast, one that out battled even Kami-sama and Shinigami" said the masked shinobi

"How? I mean Kami-sama is a god!" said Yugito and the Masked man shook his head

"Nay, Kami-sama is an ascended human one with more strength then most, but not against a true god" said the masked shinobi taking off his mask revealing a man's face with his eyes closed till he opened them revealing red eyes with enlongated pupils and a dot on each side of each pupil, and where the white was suppose to be there was black instead. "I am the master of the guard, servant of the Biju, and heir to the title of Shinigami, I fulfilled my task, and I leave you here, but if you should ever need of me, burn a flame that burns brighter then the sun, and lights the night sky" said the Master of the guard now free from his bounds(1).

"WAIT!" said Naruto wanting to know more, and possibly to ask why he had not used his powers before

"I can only answer one more question then I must go" said the Master of the guard knowing Naruto had hundreds of questions as did Yugito

"Why not use your powers before? I mean you seem to be far more powerful then them" asked Naruto surprising not only Yugito but the Master of the Guard who knew Naruto was lacking in education because of Konoha's arragance

"Because, Naruto-kun, Yugito-chan, I was sealed as much as the two you hold" said the Master of the Guard before he disappeared slowly, "Good luck Naruto-kun, you will need it with the one with the heart of a lion and the gentleness of a kitten, and yet as free as the night sky" said the Master of the Guards before finally disappearing entirely a smile upon his face, "I'd suggest running you two" came his voice upon a wind and that was the last they heard

"Come on Yugito-chan we have to go" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand, and with a nod Yugito and him jumped out of the area tree jumping to Wave country

---

"You sure you saw them heading that way?" asked Tsunade as she frowned she was now under pressure to either remove Naruto's hermit status or lose her position as Hokage not that it mattered Naruto was now safe as Konoha wouldn't seek to make Wave country join their enemies even if they do not have a shinobi force of their own they still are a force to be reckoned with now that their country has healed from Gato's reign of terror.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said the ANBU infront of her and she nodded

"Do not pursue them, not even Kumo will go after them" said Tsunade and the ANBU nodded before leaving

---

"Naruto-nii-san!" said Inari and Naruto grinned

"Hey Inari" said Naruto as Yugito seemed to smile at Naruto's behavior

"Nii-san whos this?" asked Inari and Naruto was silent

"I'm his-" said Yugito lifting her pinky(2) and winking and Naruto blushed a deep red as Inari's mother walked out just as Inari had asked the question

"So, Naruto-kun, you found someone to be with huh?" asked Inari's mother and still blushing a deep red Naruto nodded, "Good, I was starting to wonder" she said leaving the sentance hanging.

"Oh he isn't gay" said Yugito making Naruto blatch

"No not that, I was beginning to wonder if Naruto was ever going to find someone" said Inari's mom and Naruto looked towards her confused

"I heard of your life from Kakashi back when you were here helping us with the bridge" explained Inari's mother and Naruto nodded in acceptance

"We, or at least I plan on making a village here in wave" said Naruto and Inari smiled happily

"I'll help you Naruto-kun, I mean we can't do much else, and we will need to keep ready incase Kumo or Konoha tries to capture us" said Yugito smiling and leaning into Naruto

"Hai, hai" said Naruto completely estatic about the fact the girl he loved was on his side and was planning on helping him make a village

---

months later

"Naruto-sama! Yugito-sama!" said a boy wearing a hai-ate with a wave symbol on it, the boy was Inari

"Yes Inari?" asked Naruto as he looked up and Inari was panting before he looked up

"Shinobi are approching Hidden Wave!" said the now Gennin Inari

"What symbol do they have?" asked Yugito and Naruto suddenly alert

"Leaf sir!" said Inari and Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Did the symbols have a slash mark through it?" asked Naruto and Inari comfirmed that they did and Naruto's eyes grew red

"Love, calm down" said Yugito though she knew who they were too, or at least-

"It's been a while Naruto" said a familar voice one that Naruto thought he'd never hear again turning he saw Kakashi standing there with an eye-smile and his Hai-ate over his eye and sure enough there was a slash mark through it

"It sure has Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he stood in a fighting stance

"Oh no worries Naruto, I am not here to fight you" he said as he pulled out his Orange book

"Then why are you here Kakashi?" asked Yugito as she stood ready to attack or defend

"Simple, you need a jounin to teach your subordinates" he said giving them another eye-smile making Naruto and Yugito facefault

"Who told you that?" asked Naruto as he recovered

"Days of watching your village" said Kakashi as he looked up eye-smiling again

"Who else is here?" asked Naruto his eyes narrow

"Just Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, the Konoha 12 minus Sasuke of course" said Kakashi shrugging and Naruto looked at Kakashi supiciously

"Why?" he asked and Kakashi eye-smiled again

"Because of you, they can't live in a village that threw a party when you left" said Kakashi and Naruto had tears welling in his eyes but he shoo them away

"Why did they abandon Konoha? I mean they are at war!" said Naruto and Kakashi eye-smiled

"Konoha isn't the village they were fighting to protect it seems" said Kakashi as Ten-ten and Neji landed in the area

"I see you are now a leader of a village" said Neji in a slightly emotionless voice and Naruto smiled

"I see you stopped with all that Fate crap" said Naruto and Neji nodded, "Why did you leave konoha?" asked Naruto and Neji sighed

"I can't stay in a village that would celebrate the loss of one of it's own" said Neji causing Naruto to nod stiffly

---

A little later

"It seems we have fourteen new ninja" said Naruto as he looked at the village that had been built by Tazuna for Naruto, Yugito seemed to hang off his arm affectionately as he did so

"Hai, Naruto-Koi" she responded before she noticed him tense up as he wached Neji and a Wave-nin converse before they moved off

---

"Naruto seemed surprised that we left Konoha" said Kakashi to Tsunade who nodded slightly

"I would have guessed he would, but since Naruto left the Council had since worked together and all but overthrew me, so I can't even protect his precious people anymore" said Tsunade as she ran her fingers through her hair

"Tsunade-sama, why did you want to bring Sakura? You saw how she reacted to Naruto actually being put in the BINGO book with the SS ranking, saying that 'the dead last didn't deserve a rank that Sasuke-kun' doesn't have" said Kakashi

"And she felt differently after she heard about his skills against Kabuto" said Tsunade and Kakashi sighed

"I hope you are right about that Tsunade-sama" he replied

"You and me both Kakashi" came the reply

---

Well this took a while to write, I hope no one is to upset about the wait, Read and Review please don't flame

1. The Master of the Guard/servent of the Biju is/was a character that exists only in my story, and he is the 'heir' to the title of Shinigami and can only retreve such a title by doing something terrific thing, terrible or not

2. lifting up a pinky indicates a significant other or something to that affect sorry


End file.
